Tribute
by Theresa471
Summary: Nelson Institute and a breed of special men and women will receive a special award tribute in Hawaii. 11 chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Tribute

Admiral Nelson was please to announce the latest mission for the Seaview submarine and it's crew. They will be heading to Hawaii for an award ceremony to be given out by the Nelson Institute for a job well done during the past year.

For those to receive outstanding work on board the Seaview would be Captain Lee Crane, Commander Stanley Kowalski, Patterson, Doctor Jameison, Doctor Anthony Sterling, Commander Rose Marie Crane, and Kowalski.

Admiral Nelson had tried to change the location of the award location. However General Maxwell of the Hawaii air base wanted it their with having been friends with the Admiral some 20 odd years.

Captain Lee Crane was driving his red Cobra into the Institute grounds after making sure the two boys and Rose Marie will be ok with leaving the beach house. They were getting things together with the two boys to be staying at Rose Marie's sister home for the week or so away from them. The nanny Andrea will be coming along to help out in case their are any trouble. It wasn't going to be easy for the two boys to be away from the father and mother.

Even Rose Marie complained to the Admiral that she really didn't want to attend the ceremony. Even though she deserved with all of the work involved in the lab and her projects. She was forced to go and having be met by the President of the United States to be shaking their hands and handing out the medals.

Parking his Cobra near the office of Admiral Nelson. Crane locked up the vehicle with it being some what cooler than normal. He walked over to the main door of the Institute and walked inside to speak with his secretary Angie having gotten back from a six month leave with her husband in London, England.

"Lee how are you? It's been awhile since I have seen everyone. By the way Congrats on winning the award medal." She asked and came over to him to give a strong hug by her. "Are you here to see the Admiral?" She says with picking up the phone to connect to his office.

"Yes, Angie. What is it?" Nelson says over the phone with a pile of paper work on his desk that he needs to go over and sign before the trip in the morning.

"Sir, Captain Lee Crane is here to see you." She replies with glee in her demeanor.

"Send him right in Angie." He said.

"Right away sir." She hangs up to turn and face him. "You can go right in Lee." She responds with getting up quickly to check on something in regard to the paper work that she needs to check into before giving it to the Admiral.

A moment later...

"Lee what's on you're mind today? Are you ready to head out to see in the morning?" He asked the two questions towards his friend and long time captain of the Seaview.

"I am, but Rose Marie isn't. She rather stay here instead of going to Hawaii for the tribute. She keeps saying that she has a great deal of work that needs to be done, along with being close to David and William." He says with taking in a deep breath to relieve some of the tension.

Admiral Nelson was shaking his head with Lee on the edge of the desk perched as always over the years. "Lee, it's really not possible to change now. The president is looking forward to meeting Rose Marie finally." Nelson says with getting up from his seat with needing to exercise his legs with losing circulation a little in his legs from seating too long.

"Fine sir. I will tell her even though she it wasn't going to happen with the change.I will see you on board the Seaview tonight. I understand that everyone of the crew will be available this time for the trip to Hawaii." Crane says with a half crooked smile.

"And I hope Lee it's going to be a smooth ride all the way over." He places his hand on his right shoulder while walking him out of the office to head back home and give her the bad news.


	2. Chapter 2

Tribute

Chapter Two

General Bradley's assistant and his staff had been working really hard inside the banquet hall setting up the tables for the very special award tribute ceremony. The general still didn't understand why here in the first place. When Nelson could of had the award ceremony back in Santa Barbara, California.

He was shaking his head when he saw the total list of crew members will be attending the tribute with a little over 225 attending from the Seaview. No doubt there will be reporters documentary the entire affair to be shown over certain military channels in the United States.

General Bradley was in his office on the Air Force base. When he received an alert through the computer terminal about a crash of an Air Force plane carrying two on board twenty miles south of Hawaii. There was no cause for the crash since the pilot had stated everything was fine only a few moments before it happened accept a white blinding light hit the plane and before crashing into the waters.

Rescue planes from the air base was sent to find out on whether the two on board the Air Force plane were able to survive. However on the base everything was working as normal to get the banquet hall ready for the Seaview crew members and Admiral Nelson in attendance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane arriving on board with Commander Rose Marie Crane that evening was still some what annoyed she had to be on this particular cruise. She wasn't really talking to Lee. Since he was the one to give her the bad news.

"I will be in the lab setting up to start on my projects. Since I am here, I might as well get started." She said with giving her bags to the steward waiting for them inside the Control Room stairway.

"Sure Rose Marie." Crane replied before heading for their quarters to change and head back to the Control Room to go over everything with Commander Morton and many others already arriving for the special trip.

Along the way Captain Lee Crane met up with Admiral Nelson coming out of his cabin. When he saw the captain, he asked Lee to come back into his quarters to show him a piece of paper that was just received from the Air Force Base on Hawaii.

Lee started to read it with great interest all of a sudden with his demeanor. "Is it possible that some enemy country might be behind it?" He asked with the admiral setting down in his chair with an possible idea on his mind.

"Or Lee that it might be a prelude to an alien attack from another solar system wishing to upset the balance of the Alliance devised by Darien and his own race. General Bradley on Hawaii has asked for help from SUBCOMPAC to send a team of investigators to figure out what exactly is going on. Since both Air Force pilots on board the plane haven't been found like dead or a good chance they might of been taken as leverage Lee."

"And what about the Seaview? Do we continue on to Hawaii for the tribute and just think that nothing has happened?" He says with great concern in his tone with the Admiral.

"We keep going until we are told otherwise. However let the command staff know about it to at least keep them on their toes about the crash of the air force plane." He replied with shaking his head and pouring himself a half of glass of water from the pitcher.

"Will do Admiral. By the way Rose Marie is mad at us for having to be forced to come on the tribute cruise. She walked away to head to the lab to begin her work on the latest projects that I have no idea what they are." He said with moving off the edge of the desk to start leaving to change his clothes and head for the Control Room to let the Command staff about the crash.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The two air force pilots Captain Donaldson and Lt. James Albright didn't know where they were at for the moment. They were brought abroad some craft. They are currently inside a room that is so bright that the light was blinding to the both of them. There wasn't any door or windows. However the air inside where they were at was fresh and clear for them to be breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

Tribute

Chapter Three

There was a voice coming through the walls telling the two pilots to relax. Food and drink will be brought in to them in a few moments." Do not worry no one will hurt you while you're here on the space craft."

"Who are you?" Captain Donaldson asked sitting on the edge of the cot. It was strange to be here and yet the voice claims that they are safe and sound.

It was a moment later when a silver hair woman. At least that is what they through was a woman walking in with a tray having two plates filled with food and drink. She places it now on the table that had reappeared from thin air.

"Please eat gentlemen too keep up your strength. They don't want you to get weak and die on us . Do we?" She replied with moving the brown tray over to the two pilots looking bewildered still with what was going on and why they were here in the first place.

"Thank you, we are hungry." Lt. Albright says with scanning the tray to see what was available. Everything looked very enticing to him as well as Captain Donaldson.

She leaves with the door closing once again leaving no markings that there ever was a opening in the first place. They were being watched on camera from the Control Room. As the silver hair alien humanoid were making sure that the humans from Earth were eating.

"I don't think Darien is going to like the idea of this alien craft causing trouble with the Alliance." Suter a young Serius member of the space craft tells the commander continuing to watch the humans eating the food and drink. "They will be needing answers soon Terrace." He says with moving out of his seat to work the communications section for any messages from their home world of Serius.

"I don't care what Darien thinks Suter. Go check on the two pilots and find out on whether the food we gave them was suitable." Terrace shifted his head to face Suter coming off his seat to head out of the Control room. While the craft was under deep water instead of staying out in orbit with their cloaking systems not working correctly ever since they enter Earth's orbit.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose Marie finished up setting the lab up with the one project that she wanted to start at the Institute. In spike the fact that the chemicals she was going to be using in the morning will be highly combustible. She had asked Doctor Sterling to be helping her out in the morning.

But for now there wasn't anything else to do accept have something to eat in the mess hall with wondering what Cookie was up to with making his meals.

When she had walked in. There were only a few crew members having their meals. She walked over to the counter to speak with cookie asking him on what he had made.

"Sweetie, you can have meat loaf, Cornish hen or steak with mash and string beans with pumpkin pie as dessert." He said with a wide smile with his Irish decent.

"Cookie, I will have the steak medium with mushrooms if you have them with the mash and string beans with the dessert. I will get my drink out of the vending machine. Thanks." She moved over to the vending machine that opens with no coins. She picks out the diet Pepsi with picking out a paper cup from the food line.

15 minutes later Cookie brings over her food tray with the great smelling steak and overall. She looks up to see him as thanks him a great deal. Her stomach was rumbling after not having all that much intake during the day.

Once she cut up her steak. Captain Lee Crane came in to have his dinner. Even though he could of had it in there cabin or in the front of the Control Room with the Admiral and Commander Morton.

He saw his wife with her food. He wanted to find out on whether he can sit with her. "Sure fine Lee! I am not mad any more in spite the fact I just have to be here. At least it's going to give me the time to work on my projects in the lab."

"Let go get my food tray and than we can talk further about tonight's activities." He said dryly with a smirk on his face knowing full well what he had intended for his wife this evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Tribute

Chapter Four

Early the next morning Rose Marie left the quarters to head for the lab to begin her work. She had made up with Lee last night after taking out her anger on him. When in fact she should of been taking it out on Admiral Nelson. She felt better after they made love to be rid of all of her frustration.

Walking inside the lab. Doctor Anthony Sterling was working on his own work given to him by Doctor Jamesion. "Hi Anthony. How are you this morning?" She asked since the Seaview had moved out heading for Hawaii late last night with all crew compliment.

"Fine. Just not used too after being stuck at the Institute the past month on assignment. I am sorry you had to be forced to go to Hawaii for the tribute."

"I am over it Anthony. I don't stay angry for long. However Admiral Nelson will need to make it up to me at some point or else I will be very upset." She stated and Anthony chuckling with the way her facial features were looking. "I have work to do with the chemicals I have inside. See you later." She waves to him before moving inside.

When she walked in into the lab. She pulled out the chemicals from the cold storage towards the back to begin making test tube samples to see whether the project she is working on will help out the laser projector on Space Station Freedom for when ever a comet or any other object that the laser will be able to blow or destroy it entirely before reaching Earth's orbit.

"Damn!" She said with seeing the chemicals were bubbly a little too much for her taste. She added another chemical inside. She needed to head for the storage locker down the hall to take out other items on her list.

When she went to say something to Doctor Sterling,he had left after his work was done and no doubt went to the sickbay to see what Jamesion might give him. So she left quickly to run towards the locker. When all of a sudden there was an explosion coming the lab knocking her down against the bulkhead and blacking out...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The fire alarms had gone off inside the Control Room. When Lee Crane asked Kowalski for where the fire was coming from. "The lab, Captain. The fire crews are on there way over now to put it out and who might be working." He tells him when all of a sudden...

"OMG! Rose Marie is working in the lab this morning." He turns to face Chip at the plot table.

"Go already Lee. You're going to be worrying who it might be inside that lab all this time." Morton said with seeing his friend and captain heading through the aft entrance to head for the lab on B deck.

8888888888888888888888888

The fire crews quickly coming from all areas of the deck headed for the lab. When Lt. Galway saw Commander Rose Marie Crane on the floor of the submarine. He bent down to feel her pulse in the neck and ordered to have sickbay to come here with a corpsman and stretcher.

Meanwhile the fire crews were blasting the flames with the fire equipment having a hard time at first and than it subsided finally.

Doctors Jameison and Sterling arrived to see Rose Marie being placed on the stretcher and a very worried Captain Lee Crane holding her hand while the doctors trying to tell him she will be all right with a slight concussion from the report of the corpsman."

"Lee, I will have a full report soon. I suggest you go back to the Control Room instead of hovering in the sickbay. It's better this way." Doctor Jameison says with Sterling following right behind.

"Ok! Doc, I will for now." Lee Crane replied with heading the other way nervous as hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Tribute

Chapter Five

The fire in the lab was doused out by the fire crews. They had found that a bad chemical reaction in the lab for where Commander Rose Marie Crane was working. A report was sent off to Admiral Nelson while Captain Lee Crane was in a panic having been kicked out of the sickbay by Doctor Jameison. He had asked for the technicians to finish up the last of the tests. While Doctor Sterling had done an Ultra sound on her stomach since she had landed from the blow.

He was rather surprised with the results with the computer telling him that the patient was six weeks pregnant with no injuries to the stomach area. He had to show those results to Doctor Jameison taking a look at the MRI of her head. It had turned out that she was lucky to have just a mild concussion and should be waking up soon.

She is going to be having a hell of a headache. Even though Doctor Jameison will give her something for headache and any type of pain she might be suffering with.

Doctor Sterling walked into the cubicle to show him the results of the ultra sound. "You're going to be surprised at what the ultra sound showed." He hands him the report and the ultra sound photo.

After a moment to digest the information. "Are you serious? She never ever said a word to us about having another baby. Unless she didn't even know about it." He says to doctor Sterling raising his eye brow at the possible chance that she was in the dark with this news. "I am just happy to read that there wasn't any damage to her stomach or any place else accept the mild concussion. Captain Crane is going to be relieved that his wife is going to be fine. However when he finds out the information about Rose Marie being pregnant, he just might be a little over whelmed."

"I agree with you, Doctor Jameison. However we need to wait to ask her when she wakes." Doctor Sterling made the suggestion to him checking his patient when they heard her moaning.

She tried to focus when she looked up at the face of her favorite doctor on board the Seaview. "Hey! I took a real fall with my head hitting the bulkhead. I see that I am still alive! What's the verdict doc?" She says with a slight chuckle to him and Doctor Sterling for which she sees now better with her eye sight.

"You're six weeks pregnant Rose Marie." Jamieson says with a straight and a look of confusion on her face.

"How is that possible when we haven't even been trying accept for maybe four times during the past six weeks with Lee being away on missions for the Seaview."

"Sweetie, it only takes just that one time when it could of happened during the sexual intercourse between the both of you. Everything seems to be fine in you're stomach. I suggest when we get back to port that you should see your baby specialist to have you checked out completely." Doctor Jamieson says to her as a friend and doctor on board the Seaview.

"Wow! Lee is going to be completely surprised for when I give him the news. But for now doc can I have something for the bad headache pain I am having above my eyes?" She asked with closing her eyes completely, while doctor Sterling went to get the pain medication for the patient.


	6. Chapter 6

"Author Notes" This is the finale for this story. Thanks for Reading.

Tribute

Chapter 11th

Commander Rose Marie Crane was getting ready for the tribute from inside the quarters of the Air Force base. General Bradley had reserved the quarters for all of those receiving the tribute. Otherwise everyone else would be transported from the harbor to the base to watch the proceedings.

Lee was watching his wife with grace finishing up the touches with her make up. She has always been fussy for when it comes to her looks for special events. As for Captain Crane, He was wearing his dress uniform having to still fit after all of these years.

"You're looking mighty find Lee in your uniform. Shall we go meet up with the Admiral and the General to be seated?" Rose Marie replied with taking his arm and walking over to the banquet hall. It was a beautiful day on the island of Hawaii. Temperatures are supposed to reach in the high nineties with very little humidity.

Walking inside. The placed was jammed with the Seaview crew members sitting at there assign seating. There were standing room as well with the base personnel to watch the special event.

General Bradley walked up to the podium to introduce Admiral Nelson and the rest of his crew including Captain Lee Crane to receive the special tribute award that was each worth $1,000 to cash in and spend.

General Bradley gave a little bit of a short speech for those grumbling wanting to start with the event.

As the proceedings started. Admiral Nelson spoke about the Institute and all of the up and coming projects for both the Seaview and the Institute. He was very proud of everyone working very hard to keep it going. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like for you to meet one of those special people that have worked really hard during the past few years working on her projects. Please meet Commander Rose Marie Crane." Nelson says with the banquet hall erupting with thunderous clapping by everyone inside. General Bradley handed her the award into her hand as she shakes his hand and than hugs him as well.

"Thank you, everyone for attending this special event. I would very much like to thank the Institute and Admiral Nelson for letting me to continue on with my work. Hopefully with the next year I will be able to stride even further with all of my new projects. " She walks away from the podium as Admiral Nelson and General Bradley introduce the rest including Captain Lee Crane. He had a short speech that the both asked the personnel to please be patience.

"I appreciate this special tribute. I would like to thank Admiral Nelson for being a friend and my boss. Hopefully I will be able to continue on as the Seaview's captain. There has to come a point in my life I would need to give up the position to become a full time dad. Thank you." He said with slight tears in his eyes to quickly kiss his wife on the cheek.

The tribute event continued on for another hour or so with food and drink being served before the Seaview starts to head back to Santa Barbara, California.

888888888888888888888888888888

There was a special message from the Alliance president Darien wishing them all the best with the tribute. He was just sorry he wasn't able to be there in person while dealing with politics and the recent trouble with the two Air Force pilots being found.

He was very happy nothing ever came out of it with the aliens causing any type of problem with the Alliance countries and over all planet Earth.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

Tribute

Chapter Seven

On board the space craft. Lt. Albright and Captain Donaldson were let out of their isolation to be given a tour by Terrace in charge of the entire space craft and crews. He had know they were inching to start some type of infraction to get Darien and the Alliance members wanting to find out who was involved with starting trouble.

So far they had only seen maybe eight crew members walking the hallways of their caged room. Even though it was Terrace giving them the tour. And for which they were finding really strange as to why. As if they were expecting some sort of an attack by the two pilots.

They had no idea where the armory would be on this particular craft. They would need to find out on whether there were any type of computer terminal in and around their room.

"Can we ask questions Terrace?" Captain Donaldson asked with a curious demeanor. While Lt. Albright watch his reaction to the question.

"What would you like to know Captain?" Terrace says with stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Are there any computer terminals to keep us entertained during our isolation?" He replied with looking around the hallway with seeing only two crew members walking by.

"There are three on this deck alone, plus one in your quarters to use. Just asked the computer to have it turned on and it will activate with the tone of you're voice Captain. Ok?" Terrace responded with walking down the corridor to show him one of them on the screen with just touching it and activating the computer. Terminal 1000 this is Terrace please place in you're memory banks, Captain Donaldson and Lt. Albright will be using the terminal to keep them busy while they are with us. Understand my orders computer?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" It says to Terrace.

"Please come with me to the mess hall so that the both of you can have a hot meal before going back to your room and locked in for the night since by you're clock it's seven o' clock in the evening." Terrace walked ahead towards the turbo elevator to the fourth level of the craft.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The lab was cleaned up by the maintenance crews to have it ready for those assigned. Commander Rose Marie Crane was released by Doctor Jameison stating that she was healthy enough. However she wouldn't be able to start working in the lab until the next day with crews still working to get it ready.

"Thanks, Doc. I will behave with staying in quarters keeping myself busy on the computer terminal working on a formula to enhance the project I was working on." She replies with a smile for a change.

"Let's keep it this way Rose Marie. I don't want Lee on my case for not keeping an eye on his wife." Doc said with letting her go with a corpsman walking with her making sure she doesn't get dizzy along the way with the Seaview six days out of Hawaii at half speed instead of flank.

She slowly walks out in his uniform that she wore when the lab had blown up. No doubt she will be able to change into her night gown, robe and slippers after taking a recycle hot shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Tribute

Chapter Eight

General Bradley was receiving a report from his officers in charge of looking for the Air Force plane that had disappeared. As he was reading, he started to shake his head when the key officer had stated that both of the pilots transponders had been turned on. There was even a location for where they would be. Location transponders had stated that they were five hundred feet inside some sort of a craft having to be using their cloaking device to hide from all satellite's tracking systems.

He needed to call Admiral Nelson in regard to this type of information. Maybe he will be able to help for when it comes to alien attacks ever since he's gotten involved with the Alliance and Darien.

"I just can't believe all this." He says to himself in his office of the base. And this was supposed to be easy the next couple of weeks, including having the tribute celebration for the Seaview crew members. He gets on the horn to call the Seaview using a coded signal to make contact with Nelson direct in his cabin or his radio operator to send it through.

Admiral Nelson was sitting in his cabin at his desk finishing up the last of the reports. When a message was coming in on his communications terminal behind him.

He gets up to open up the terminal and pressing the buttons to have the message come through over the sound system. He needed to place in the coded message before General Bradley would be able to speak.

"Go ahead General, this is Nelson. What s on you're mind sir?" He asked with curiosity catching his demeanor at the right time.

"Harriman, we have a big problem. It looks like our two pilots that had crashed are still alive. There transponders had been turned on and shows them to be somewhere five hundred feet in the air on some sort of a cloaked space craft." He says to hear Nelson cursing over the terminal.

"This would mean that someone involved with Darien actually might be trying to cause trouble with all of the Alliance members. And if this is true, I would hate to be around Darien right now for when he finds out the information." Nelson said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On his home world...

Darien was receiving conflicting information from his advisers. He really didn't know what to make of it with the report stating that the planet Okra had sent a space craft to Earth with fifty on board. They were currently in Earth's orbit having taken on board two kidnapped Air Force pilots as hostage.

And if this is true. The planet Okra might be in trouble from Darien and his Alliance on the type of treatment it will be given depending on the outcome of the hostages.

He would have to wait it out until the proper time. There was going to be a good chance that he and his craft might have to take a trip to Earth and speak with some of the Alliance members with one being Admiral Nelson of the Institute in Santa Barbara, California.

Talking to his chief engineer over the terminal. He had asked on how space worthy was the craft to travel to Earth.

"I am sorry Darien. It's going to take another few more days to have the ship ready. Currently we are experiencing problems with the warp drive. And if this problem is not corrected, might have to resort to the stand-by craft with the hyper drive to take a little longer to reach Earth."

"Do you're best Alex, I trust you to get the job done." Darien replied to his chief engineer.

"Thank you, sir. I will try." As the communications terminal closes up with Darien needing a break and some fresh air before making his change with his form for another 12 hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Tribute

Chapter Nine

Lt. Albright and Captain Donaldson couldn't believed it. Their door to their quarters was left unlocked.

"How could they be that stupid to leave it opened? Unless it's some sort of a trap Lt. Albright?" Donaldson asked not feeling all that secured with the idea of trying to get off the spacecraft. They would have to look for any type of breathing devices or even vehicles to take them back down to the ground or water depending on where they were located.

Walking out very slowly checking for any one in the corridors. It was very late with just about everyone sleeping or working in the Control Room. They just had hoped that none of the security cameras would be watching them. They walked into the turbo elevator asking the computer to where breathing masks and air vehicles would be located.

"Engineering and environment departments." The computer replied to the two humans inside.

"Please take us to engineering." Captain Donaldson replied with holding his breath for a moment once the elevator started to move quickly through the different levels of the craft. After taking a moment the turbo elevator door opened with the two humans getting out into semi darkness with the lighting on the walls directing them to the engineering division.

Taking a few moments of looking around. They were able to find the breathing masks and suits to have them fly and head down to the surface. Getting into the suits, it was very easy to use with the instructions in English. And for which they found rather odd at times.

Walking further around. They hit the jackpot with finding a small air vessels for which a man can fit in each of them. The hatchway was inside the compartment they were in. The air vehicle was very easy to use having to be voice activated once they drop into the atmosphere.

They were taking chances that the Control Room would catch them on camera. But nothing happened once the both pilots headed down towards the surface. They had no idea where they were for the time. So they guided the devices with the computer taking over with dropping them down onto the surface and being around all types of trees and body of small water to be some type of lake.

Getting out with lifting the glass over their heads. They decided to leave on the suits and air masks. Just in case the air was filled with germs or they might not be even on Earth. It was just a fancy idea in Captain Donaldson's head. They needed some how to find a hiding spot away from the craft and the aliens.

This way they can hide or able to make contact with General Bradley and let him and others know that they had escaped from the space craft. It was light out assuming that it might be early morning or late with checking for the sun's position and other bearings. So far it had indicated that they were on Earth and the fact it was early morning by their standards.

They continued to walk some twenty minutes until they found some sort of a cave entrance hiding behind large trees. Captain Donaldson told Lt. Albright to wait while he explored inside in case their were large type of animals inside. But as it turned out it was small with a small pocket of fresh drinking water and no type of animals roaming around.

He came back out to let his friend/pilot to come inside to rest and be ready for anything that might can happened...

"At least their is water to drink. Now we need is to find fruits and berries to keep us going until someone is able to rescue is from those aliens." Lt. Albright says with tasting the water into his mouth with his hands inside the suit they were wearing.

"I will go check for anything that might be able to keep us going for awhile. Keep an eye out on the entrance, I should be back in thirty minutes." He said with leaving carefully out of the cave entrance and heading towards the sun. While Lt. Albright was a nervous wreck worrying about his friend.

Thirty minutes later...

Captain Albright had a surprise for his friend. His hands was carrying a burlap bag that he found along the way. They were indeed on Earth and finding a road. They were 100 miles south of Washington, D.C.. There was a good chance they would be able to catch a ride to the Pentagon or some government building and let them know who they are.

He was carrying berries, nuts and inside the bag was protein bars, tuna, sardines, crackers and juice that someone must of dropped without noticing it was gone. "Party time Captain. Lets eat, I am really hungry." Lt. Albright announced with a smile showing up on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Tribute

Chapter Ten

On board the space craft. There was an alert to look for the two humans having left their quarters and haven't been able to be found by the security cameras. They looked all over the vessel and found nothing.

"They have to be some where?" The commander in charge ranted over the noise from inside the Control Room.

Security spoke up with an suggestion. "Commander did you ever considered that someone on board this vessel purposely left the door opened so that they can leave the craft. Where they went I have no idea since they are long gone. We will now have to leave Earth before Darien gets wind of the two humans having escaped. Lets prepared this space craft to head back home." He ordered with the announcement having been made throughout the craft.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later before arriving at Hawaii port in 24 hours. Admiral Nelson was receiving a report from General Bradley that the two Air Force pilots had been found. They had shown up in Washington, D.C. with someone picking them up along the highway and asking the driver to take them to the Pentagon.

Nelson was shaking his head at the report with Lee sitting in front of him after he is given the report as well. After a few moments of digesting the report. "I must say it's pretty wild to have these aliens letting them get away without even bothering to look for them." Lee says with wiping his brow.

"I know! I can imagine what Darien is thinking once he finds out what has been going on. There is going to be a full investigation with further speaking with the two Air Force pilots." Nelson says with placing a hand through his hair that has changed a great deal over the years.

"But in the mean time sir. We should be entering Hawaii's harbor in 24 hours and the tribute to begin the day after. Rose Marie is feeling fine since the explosion in the lab and as with the baby. I still can't believe it, I am going to be a third time dad." Lee replied with getting up from his seat to head out for the Control Room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Donaldson and Lt. Albright were inside the Pentagon staying with security officers to protect them until they decided it was safe enough to head back to the Air Force base in Hawaii. The president and his advisers had been going over their story with a fine tooth comb on whether they were still telling the truth.

Doctors had placed them under with using truth serum to see on whether they could crack their story about being captured and placed on board the space craft. Doctor Macmadden had told the president and his advisers that Captain Donaldson and Lt. Albright were telling the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

"Author Notes" This is the finale for this story. Thanks for Reading.

Tribute

Chapter 11th

Commander Rose Marie Crane was getting ready for the tribute from inside the quarters of the Air Force base. General Bradley had reserved the quarters for all of those receiving the tribute. Otherwise everyone else would be transported from the harbor to the base to watch the proceedings.

Lee was watching his wife with grace finishing up the touches with her make up. She has always been fussy for when it comes to her looks for special events. As for Captain Crane, He was wearing his dress uniform having to still fit after all of these years.

"You're looking mighty find Lee in your uniform. Shall we go meet up with the Admiral and the General to be seated?" Rose Marie replied with taking his arm and walking over to the banquet hall. It was a beautiful day on the island of Hawaii. Temperatures are supposed to reach in the high nineties with very little humidity.

Walking inside. The placed was jammed with the Seaview crew members sitting at there assign seating. There were standing room as well with the base personnel to watch the special event.

General Bradley walked up to the podium to introduce Admiral Nelson and the rest of his crew including Captain Lee Crane to receive the special tribute award that was each worth $1,000 to cash in and spend.

General Bradley gave a little bit of a short speech for those grumbling wanting to start with the event.

As the proceedings started. Admiral Nelson spoke about the Institute and all of the up and coming projects for both the Seaview and the Institute. He was very proud of everyone working very hard to keep it going. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like for you to meet one of those special people that have worked really hard during the past few years working on her projects. Please meet Commander Rose Marie Crane." Nelson says with the banquet hall erupting with thunderous clapping by everyone inside. General Bradley handed her the award into her hand as she shakes his hand and than hugs him as well.

"Thank you, everyone for attending this special event. I would very much like to thank the Institute and Admiral Nelson for letting me to continue on with my work. Hopefully with the next year I will be able to stride even further with all of my new projects. " She walks away from the podium as Admiral Nelson and General Bradley introduce the rest including Captain Lee Crane. He had a short speech that the both asked the personnel to please be patience.

"I appreciate this special tribute. I would like to thank Admiral Nelson for being a friend and my boss. Hopefully I will be able to continue on as the Seaview's captain. There has to come a point in my life I would need to give up the position to become a full time dad. Thank you." He said with slight tears in his eyes to quickly kiss his wife on the cheek.

The tribute event continued on for another hour or so with food and drink being served before the Seaview starts to head back to Santa Barbara, California.

888888888888888888888888888888

There was a special message from the Alliance president Darien wishing them all the best with the tribute. He was just sorry he wasn't able to be there in person while dealing with politics and the recent trouble with the two Air Force pilots being found.

He was very happy nothing ever came out of it with the aliens causing any type of problem with the Alliance countries and over all planet Earth.

THE END


End file.
